exomemefandomcom-20200216-history
Meme Nicknames
A collection of meme nicknames used by exomeme anons, several of which may have originated from other kpop anon memes. Exo member nicknames *Baekhyun: **Baesic: refers to Baekhyun without eyeliner **(Rotten) Yogurt Face **bacon: poeple that can't really speak korean will most likely call him bacon than Baekhyun *Chanyeol: **Calculator oppa: refers to how Chanyeol intentionally performs fanservice with the other members **Voyeur oppar: refers to Chanyeol sleeping on kaisoo's floor and possibly watching kaisoo sexy roommate time **Keebler: refers to his elf-ish ears *Chen: **Kitty oppar: refers to Chen's cat smile, e.g. :3 **Chenshine **Matteo oppar: refers to his english/baptismal name *D.O: **Doppar: short for D.O. oppar **Cold-hearted namjar/Ice Princess **Scientific Calculator Oppar **Doscar: refers to when he's involved in his drama/movie activities **Bimdo: bimbo + D.O. *Kai: **Moon oppar: refers to his acne i.e.; craters on the moon **No Money **Tiny pepper oppar: refers to one of a slew of fake rumors after the chanyeol snsd incident **Panini: refers to his kfan nickname "nini" and his pressage when his bfs exclude him *Lay: **Windows 98/Internet Explorer Oppar **Ray Ge **Cleavage Ge: refers to Lay's habit of wanting to expose his tits **Glass eye geger: note that we don't actually believe it's a glass eyeball *Sehun: **Anus mouth: refers to the shape of Sehun's mouth. generally used derisively. **Youngmoney: refers to Sehun's alleged gold-digging/hyung-hustling ways *Suho: **Gangnam Oppar: refers to Suho's wealthy background as a Gangnamite. **Suwho/Irreleho/Suhopeless: refers to his irrelevance **Suhitler/Bullyho: from the predebut rumors that Suho used to bully the chinese trainees **Leaderho: Suho is exo-k's leader **Tiny hyung / Tiny oppar: from curledupkitten's suyeol fic **Junmen **Controversial Jesus: mistranslation of an article from the audio leak scandal *Xiumin: **Baozi: Mandarin for "steamed bun", refers to Xiumin's cheeks. Lu Han's fault. **Dage: Mandarin for "older/oldest brother", refers to Xiumin's place as the oldest member of Exo. Pronounced as two syllables. **Lil Fattie: Cfen's predebut nickname for Xiumin Other Names to Know *Meme Boyfriends~ **Jino: SM trainee originally rumored to be a member of Exo during predebut era. Relevant due to stint as a member of S.M. the Ballad, but has since been locked in SM's dungeon. Now doing musicals, although no one is sure if he's still with SM or not. ***also referred to as basement oppar, forgotten oppar, chingu-victim, etc **Henry Lau: Suju-M member and super talented violinist, pianist, dancer, you name it. Also a soloist who likes to sing about kittens in a cage or something. ***nicknames include: henli geger, unlucky 13 oppar **K. Will: Flawless soloist who loves D.O and featured Chanyeol in one of his mvs. Meme loves him and almost dedicated a header to him once (curse you moddir ;;) ***nicknmes should be: K flawless and beyonce but meme just calls him kwill or daesung (ocassionally) ***(0 oppar, the beginning of exo before the beginning of exo) **Im Siwan: talented actor-dol and ZE:A member that no one knows is a member of ZE:A. Sort of pretty and had a thing with Chanyeol that anons took and ran off with. Also shipped with D.O because of mutual dsl and ironically shipped with Suho. ***aka. mother nature oppar *Others: **Shin Sungwoo: K-actor and Chanyeol's daddy....not like that. He and chanyeol are buddy-buddy on Roommate and take selcas together while being super adorable. **Gayeon: MMA fighter and absolute badass. also known as thighs unnir for her unf-worthy thighs, but should really be known as thighs maknae because she's the youngest member on roommate **Moonkyu: SM trainee, bffs with kai and taemin; apparently dropped because puberty beat him with a baseball bat (however has seemingly rebounded) **Youngho: SM trainee rumored to be Sehun's predebut boyfriend **Hyunsik: BtoB member who is also D.O.'s friend and former highschool classmate **Ravi: VIXX member who is friends with Kai. **Betraydols ***b1: Sirk, Irks, any combination of the letters i, r, k and s you can think of *** b2: Solow, boohan, hansolo *** b3 OTP Nicknames *Kai/Tao **Black Swan OTP **Damage Control OTP *Chanyeol/Sehun **Predebut Boyfriends OTP **Secretly Dating OTP *Baekhyun/D.O. **Singing into each other's assholes OTP *Kai/Lu Han **Watermelon: because they're refreshing and juicy **SM da Visual *Sehun/Suho **Youngmoney/Gangnam oppar *Chen/Xiumin **K-line **Kimbros *Lay/Lu Han **Soulmates OTP *Baekhyun/Lay **Sensitive Necks OTP *Sehun/Youngho **2young: a pun based off of youngmoney/youngho and their ages *D.O./Kai **DSL OTP **Roommates OTP **Armrest OTP *Lu Han/Sehun **Staged OTP **Scripted OTP *Tao/Niel **Start of Something New OTP *D.O./Hyunsik **Highschool Sweethearts OTP *Lay/Sehun **Dumb OTP *Kai/Suho **Mentor OTP *Chanyeol/Tao **Abusive OTP **Hatesex OTP *Kai/Moonkyu **2moons: a pun based off of moon oppar/moonkyu *Luhan/D.O. **Dopphan *Chanyeol/D.O. **Calculator OTP *Chen/Kai **2Jong * Tao/Baekhyun ** Beef OTP ** Sogogi OTP * Luhan/Chen ** LUCHEN: started by capslock tinhatting luchen anon(s?) OT3 Nicknames *Kai/Luhan/Sehun **S-exo: originally proposed as an exo subunit focused primarily on sex appeal and making out with each other on-stage **Unholy Trinity **Targic OT3 *Baekhyun/Chen/D.O. **Singing into each other's assholes OT3 **Lu Han is not koreaboo enough *Chanyeol/Kai/D.O. **Third Wheel OT3: refers to kai looking forlonly on at chansoo **Roommates OT3 *Chen/Chanyeol/Baekhyun **Beagleline *Baekhyun/Kai/Sehun **Baekmaknaes * Suho/Kai/Sehun **Sumaknaes OT4 Nicknames *Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Chen/D.O. **Chingu line: they are considered as "same-age friends" ("chingus" in korean) due to being born in the same lunar year **92-line *Baekhyun/Chen/Luhan/D.O. **Vocal line *Chanyeol/Kai/Sehun **Tall line/Giant line OT5 Nicknames *Baekhyun/Chen/D.O./Suho/Xiumin **Tiny line/Short line/Midget line